


Officer Whitethorn

by mythicait



Series: Rox Oneshots [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Arrest Roleplay, Blow Jobs, Consensual Roleplay, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Officer Rowan, Roleplay, Smut, Vampire Nox, fang kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “Can you show me your fangs?” you know what ima say before I even say it 🤧 Rox with a side of Rowan putting his fingers in Nox’s mouth 🙏🏽Also: I don’t have a prompt but the world deserves to know Vampire!Nox 🤧This is allllll smut so you've been warned - consensual roleplay!





	Officer Whitethorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/gifts).

Vampires tended to be higher up on the food chain, metaphorically speaking of course. Okay, somewhat literally too - they did drink blood after all. Not many other species fucked with them but they did play by the rules most of the time.

The fae had a tendency to break the rules punishing you if you broke the rules first. Since they were at the top of said food chain, everyone else typically fell in line. That said, not all of the fae were hulking, scary bastards.

The one currently in front of Nox Owen, however, was of the scary kind. Over six feet tall, muscular as shit, with silver hair and bright green eyes, Rowan Whitethorn was one of the big bad fae enforcers. And he had Nox on his knees and vulnerable.

“Are you going to behave now, Owen?”

Nox smirked up at him, refusing to give any more ground to the brute. “When have I ever given you the idea that I behave, Office Whitethorn?”

Reaching out, Whitethorn stroked his fingertips along his temple, making goosebumps rise on his skin. Sliding back, he tangled his fingers in Nox’s hair and yanked. Gasping at the touch of pain, Nox stared up into his cold eyes as he kept his head tilted back. With his hands cuffed behind his back, Nox couldn’t do much to fight him but he tried anyway.

Tilting his chin, he pulled just enough so Whitethorn could feel him resisting his harsh grip. “I think this counts as abuse, officer.”

“I think you need to stop talking or you’ll get yourself in even more trouble.” Using his other hand, Whitethorn traced across Nox’s cheekbones before swiping his thumb over his lips. Nox’s breaths came faster as excitement spiralled through his veins at the tension between the rough grip on his hair and the soft touch to his face.

“Can you show me your fangs, Nox?” His voice was low and dark and it sent heat streaking through Nox, pooling low as he felt his cock twitch.

It took everything in him not to tease the officer about his manners, but Nox couldn’t resist the promise in his voice. Letting his jaw drop, he flicked his tongue over the tip of one of his elongated fangs. Whitethorn’s thumb brushed over his lower lip again before moving to glide over the fangs. A whine escaped Nox’s throat before he could stop it and the fae laughed.

Frustrated and wanting him to feel as desperate as Nox did, he closed his lips around his thumb. Sucking lightly, Nox swirled his tongue around it and revelled in the dark look Whitethorn sent his way. The hitch in his breath was his reward and Nox would have kept sucking except he pulled away. His other hand was still gripping Nox’s hair or he would have followed.

Whining, he glared up at his lover. “Damnit, Rowan, give me _something.”_

A smug smirk spread across Rowan’s face. “I need to hear you beg for it, Nox.” This time, he shoved his middle and ring finger in his mouth, so deep Nox choked on them. “Suck,” he commanded.

Instead, Nox licked along the length of his fingers, wishing he had used his cock instead. Once Nox established that he didn’t follow orders quickly, he finally sucked on his fingers, giving them the same attention he would if it was Rowan’s cock instead. Rowan watched him the whole time with hooded eyes and Nox slowly pulled back, letting go of his fingers with a small pop.

When the only movement Rowan made was to raise an eyebrow at him, Nox growled. His grip on Nox’s hair tightened until he whimpered. “Fine,” Nox spat out, _“please.”_

His answer almost a purr, Rowan said, “Please what?”

_“Please_ let me suck your cock. Officer.” Nox knew he caught that note of rebellion but it was good enough.

Using his free hand, Rowan unzipped his pants. He was already getting hard and Nox ached for it to be his hands stroking him right now instead of Rowan’s own. Rowan used his grip on Nox’s hair to pull him forward and off balance, brushing the tip of his cock against his lips.

Moaning, Nox licked at the head of his cock. He sucked lightly on the tip but Rowan thrust against him, slipping more of his cock into Nox’s mouth. Barely giving him time to adjust, Rowan pulled out and pumped into him again, setting a rough pace. Nox’s fangs scraped along his skin, never breaking it but the feeling drove the breath from his lungs. When his cock hit the back of his throat, Nox’s eyelashes fluttered as he gagged around him.

Rowan savored the feeling of Nox’s throat contracting around him before he pulled out. He loosened his grip on his hair slightly, stroking his thumb across Nox’s temple as he stroked himself with his free hand. “Still good?”

It was with slightly glazed eyes that Nox looked up at him and the sight almost had Rowan coming on the spot. But it was Nox, so he responded, “I’d be better if you would stop talking and just fuck my mouth.”

Laughing, Rowan leaned down and claimed Nox’s lips with his own. It was a fast and hard kiss and soon he was standing again to slide back into Nox’s willing mouth. He pumped into him, revelling in the exquisite sensation of Nox’s lips and tongue and fangs. It wasn’t long until Nox had him weak in the knees and his thrusts became more erratic. When he felt like he couldn’t handle anything else, he thrust all the way into Nox’s throat, his hands buried in his hair. Nox swallowed around him and he came undone, spending himself as he cried out.

Pulling out, Rowan fell to his knees in front of his lover. Reaching out, Nox helped soften his fall and he ran his fingers through his silver locks. He kissed the edge of his jaw as he supported his weight.

“Aw does the big, strong officer need a nap?”

Growling playfully at him, Rowan only asked, “How long did it take you to get out of the handcuffs?”

Nox scoffed. “I personally think I should get some sort of recognition for picking handcuff locks in record time while giving a fantastic blow job.”

“I’ll make sure to put your name in the ring the next time I hear about a contest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
